Making Cookies
by ZigzagoonCutie
Summary: Lt. Surge is going to visit his friend Koga at the Elite Four building. Janine really wants them to catch up and makes them do something that might emotionally scar Surge for life. Toxicboltshipping!


Lieutenant Surge was currently heading towards Koga's room. He had just gotten to the Elite Four Building to see his friend. Ever since Koga got promoted, they hadn't been able to see each other as much.

"Excuse me sir," Surge hadn't even noticed a guard standing outside the ninja's room. "May I ask for your identity?" He couldn't believe that this man didn't recognize who he was.

"I'm Surge, y'know the gym leader of Vermillion City," the guard looked shocked before holding up one finger and disappearing inside the room.

"I'm sorry, but Koga is not in at the moment," the guard lied. Surge had a special talent of telling when people lied because he had been around many people in the military that lied all the time.

"I know he's in there, now let me see him," Surge was angry when the man shook his head. Did Koga not want to see him?

"Please try again tomorrow," the man said when he saw that Surge hadn't yet moved. The yellow-haired man had other plans. He pushed past the scrawny man and opened the door.

"Surge!" Koga said in a surprised voice. "I didn't realize you were coming. Why didn't you call first?" Surge felt kind of sheepish knowing he probably should have called.

"I just happened to be passing by. It wasn't planned at all." Now it was Surge's time to lie. Koga didn't seem skeptical… or that's what Surge thought until he said, "Where were you headed?"

Surge had to think quickly. He wanted to spend time with Koga, but he couldn't make it seem that way. And no, he wasn't tsundere; he just didn't want to freak Koga out.

"I was heading to the Lake of Rage," he answered. Koga just nodded his head and went back to polishing his shurikens. Surge sat down on a chair next to him and that sat in silence.

"Hey Daddy!" a high-pitched voice squealed and both males instantly recognized who that belonged to. A sixteen-year-old Janine came hopping (literally) into the room.

"Guess what! Surge is coming to visit! I heard it from Sabrina. Are you going to confess your love daddy?" Surge's eyes widened at the girls words and Koga's face went red, something you didn't see often.

"Janine, look at your surroundings. You are lucky there was no one in here trying to harm you by pretending to be me," Koga was trying to distract the girl with a lecture.

"I'm sorry, I do know better. I was just so excited that Surge was visiting… Oh wait he's already here, that's what you meant by look at my surroundings. Hi Surge!" Janine skipped over and sat on the buff man's lap.

"You are unusually hyper today," Surge said smiling. He loved Janine just like his own daughter. He had always wanted to have kids, but after his wife passed away, he never thought that he would have the chance. Then, after meeting Koga, he realized he was gay.

"I had lots of sugar!" she excitedly said bouncing on his lap. "Are you and Koga going to do something fun together… You are like best friends and you haven't seen each other in a long time. I have an idea why don't you give each other make-overs. I'll get my make-up!" She got up and nimbly made her way out of the room.

Neither of the males could keep up with her fast talking, therefore had no idea what she was going to get. "Where's she going?" Surge asked figuring Koga learned to keep up with his daughter. He just shrugged.

It didn't take long for Janine to come back with Karen. "I'll teach you boys some techniques and then you can try it out. If you get really good at it then you can do it by yourselves."

When the younger female started pulling out make-up Surge had to yell out no. "I will never put any of that on my face. We are not girls."

"I guess you are right… Karen, what do guy best friends do together?" Janine asked. She grabbed a cap from the corner that was labeled her thinking cap. Surge shot Koga a look that said _really_? The latter just shrugged.

"You could have a baking contest," Karen suggested. Surge was about to say no when he remembered something.

_"What are you doing?" Surge asked his friend. They were going to be staying together for a while because they both decided to take a vacation._

_ "I'm making cookies," Koga said simply. Surge started laughing thinking his friend was joking, but Koga didn't laugh and when Surge looked at what he was mixing it did indeed look like cookie dough._

_ "Seriously," Surge said, "since when did you like baking." He thought that the only thing his friend liked doing was practicing his ninjutsu._

_ "I know it might be a girly hobby, but for some reason I just really enjoy baking," Koga said. Surge was glad that the noirette could share something like that with him. It didn't sound like something he just shared with anyone._

Surge had to say those were the most delicious cookies he had ever had. "We should have the baking contest." Janine looked awed that the military man had agreed to that.

"Awesome," Karen said. "I was hungry. I'll get the rest of the Elite Four to judge it." With that she left.

"I can't believe you agreed to do something so girly!" Janine said with a giggle. "Why did you agree to it. I know Daddy likes baking. Oh! You did it because you wanted to do something he liked!"

"Maybe I like baking too," Surge said, he didn't want to admit that, yes, he did it because Koga liked baking. That was too embarrassing!

"Do you?" Janine asked, and Surge ignored her, instead he asked a question of his own. "Where's the kitchen?"

"I'll lead you there," Koga said exiting the room. The military man and hyper ninja followed him. The black-haired man led them to an expansive kitchen.

"Well let's get down to it," Koga said. When Will and Bruno entered with Karen they announced that they would have an hour to make delicious cookies.

* * *

Surge knew that he didn't stand much of a chance after tasting Koga's cookies years ago, but he figured he should give it his all making his Granma's Sugar Cookie recipe. It was simple and easy.

"Koga don't you think your getting a little showy," he muttered when he saw the ninja was simply throwing things into the bowl from across the room. Of course his accuracy was spot on.

"It's more efficient," the bastard answered and Surge knew he wasn't getting any points for putting on a good show.

"Damn it!" he exclaimed when the whole bag of flour exploded. He had tried to pop it open like he does with many bags, but it backfired and now he had a mess to clean up.

He thought he might have heard Koga snicker, but he didn't know. What he didn't know is, Koga was going to pay for being so arrogant. He scooped as much flour as he could into his large hand and threw it at the ninja. Koga wasn't the only one with deadly accuracy.

"Oh!" Janine yelled from her seat at the table. Next to her Will shouted, "She oh'd you!" Then it was Karen's turn to yell, "He oh'd you!" Finally Bruno yelled so loud it shook the entire room, "They oh'd you!"

"I hate the commercial," Surge said angrily as he continued to finished mixing his cookies. Suddenly, he felt something hit his back. On contact it burst out into white dust. Great, now he was covered in flour and confectioner's sugar.

"You little bitch," he growled playfully. Koga just smirked and went on baking like it wasn't him. He continued to mix until he thought enough time had passed until he grabbed a handful of eggs and aimed carefully. One at a time he threw the dozen each landing in spiky hair.

Koga didn't even have to turn around to know it was Surge who attacked him. He immediately spun around and a stick of butter splattered on the buff man.

Surge put his cookies in the oven. Since Koga was still adding ingredients he now had time to sabotage him. He stalked around the kitchen looking for something he could use to make a mess on his best friend. When he spied the Canola oil out of the corner of his eye, a smirk grew on his face.

He approached the man slowly and opened the cap. What he hadn't been expected was Koga to use his quick ninja reflexes to push the bottle over his own head.

Now Surge was covered in flour, powdered sugar, butter, and Canola oil. He decided that he needed to bump up the level.

He opened the refrigerator and found hamburger, draining blood on a plate. Slowly he ripped the covering off the meat and ripped it into bits before assaulting Koga with them.

Suddenly the oven dinged and he had to get his cookies out. He opened the oven and grabbed some oven mitts to remove his cookies. They didn't look quite like his Granma's, but they should at least taste as good.

Koga brushed past him and put his own cookies in. "Ten minutes!" Will called from the table. Surge was exhausted after their kitchen fight and went to sit at the table.

"That was quite a show!" Karen said grinning.

"I wanted to join in, but I wasn't allowed because Bruno's a meanie!" Janine said as she pouted.

"It wasn't your place," Bruno answered simply with a small smile playing on his lips. Janine just huffed.

"I can't wait for your cookies to done, I'm so hungry," Karen whined pathetically. Moments later Koga joined them at the table with his cookies on a plate looking very nice and professional. Surge got his cookies off of the sheet and put them on a similar plate.

"Wow, these look good!" Will said eyeing Koga's cookies. "But I can't say the same about those." Karen hit her brother for being so rude.

"They both look really good!" the blue-haired female announced before grabbing one of each and taking a bite of both. The rest of the 'judges' followed in suit.

"Koga's are hands-down the best," Bruno said, patting his now full belly. He ate all of the cookies that were left which was about three dozen.

"Agreed!" Will said and Karen nodded her head. Janine started jumping up and down, after having sugar cookies and chocolate crinkle cookies covered in powdered sugar, she was even more hyper.

"Let's do something fun!" the young ninja yelled excitedly. Koga shushed her and pointed at the clock. Surge also looked and noticed it was late; it was almost nearing eleven o'clock.

"Let's get you off to bed," Koga said taking Janine off somewhere. The rest of the Elite Four members started to get up and head off to their own rooms leaving Surge.

"Come on Surge," Koga said softly. "You can sleep with me." The two of them showered (separately of course) and climbed into Koga's bed.

"We should definitely do that again sometime," Surge said quietly, facing the ninja.

"No kidding," was the reply, and with that they both settled down, after some cuddling, and fell asleep holding hands.


End file.
